Un nuit infernale
by alf.saturn
Summary: Slash DracoxSven tiré de Un avenir pour le moins surprenant de BlackDeepShadow. Cette nuit promet d'être douloureuse pour Draco. Mais pas que...


_Une nuit délicieusement infernale_

_/!\ ATTENTION SLASH LEMON YAOI bref HOMO GAY SEX (comme ça c'est clair) /!\_

_Voilà ma première fanfictions. *moment d'émotion*. J'espère de tout coeur qu'elle vous plaira. C'est un petite fanfiction inspirée de Un avenir pour le moins surprenant que je vous invite plus que fortement à aller lire (surtout que vous ne comprendrez pas qui est Sven)._

_Je tiens à remercier tout d'abord BlackDeepShadow de m'avoir autorisé à écrire cette fic. Et ensuite à la reine des tomates, le clown parmi les clowns, le Totoro de la réalité *roulements de tambours* MA MEILLEURE AMIE! (on applaudit bien fort s'il vous plait). Pour m'avoir fait découvrir UAPLMS (la flemme de tout écrire) tout d'abord. Et ensuite tout simplement pour être ma meilleure amie, ma machine à fou rire. Je vous invite à aller lire ses fanfictions, son nom d'auteur c'est camilleanderson. Elle écrit du Klaine, faite vous plaisir, faites lui plaisir. Allez lire._

_Displayer: Draco Malfoy à J.K.R ainsi que l'univers, Sven, la bête humaine à BlackDeepShadow._

_Rated:M_

_Bonne lecture!_

_P.S: Jusqu'au ooooooooooo, c'est le texte original de UAPLMS_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Après de rapides et plutôt brutaux préliminaires et avoir complètement déshabillé l'Héritier Malfoy, Sven se mit à son tour nu et Draco put ainsi constater toute _l'étendue_ de la virilité gorgée de sang de son amant avec des yeux ronds.

_{Oh Merlin elle est vraiment énorme!}_

« Tu aimes? »

Draco leva les yeux vers le basané qui lui souriait narquoisement.

« Euh... »

Le Serdaigle se pencha vers lui:

« Tu l'aimeras encore plus quand tu la sentiras _en _toi. »

Sur ce le basané le retourna brutalement et fit remonter son bassin. Draco frissonna quand le membre du basané se frotta doucement contre son intimité.

« Tu... Tu ne me prépares pas? S'étrangla le blond.

_ Pourquoi faire? Je t'avais prévenu: je ne suis _pas _un tendre. »

Et pour la deuxième fois, le blond se demanda _vraiment _s'il avait pris une sage décision.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sven agrippa les hanches des Draco avec fermeté. Draco serra les dents, se préparant mentalement à la douleur qui allait arriver. Et elle ne tarda pas. En effet, Sven après avoir lancé un sort lubrifiant, commença ce qui allait être pour le blond un délicieux enfer.

Sans prévenir, Sven s'enfonça entièrement en Draco qui lâcha un long cri de douleur mais aussi de plaisir. Le contact avec sa prostate avait court-circuité la maîtrise de ses cordes vocales. Excité par la vue du corps soumis et souffrant du Serpentard, la verge de Sven pris encore un peu de volume ce qui fit gémir Draco. Puis, aussi subitement que sa pénétration l'avait-été, il se retira.

Il laissa le trou de Draco se refermer lentement. Puis il se renfonça dedans avec violence, son ventre claquant sur les fesses de Draco. Ce dernier avait à peine retenu ses cordes vocales, les yeux larmoyant sous l'effet de la douleur. Car si le sexe de Sven était douloureux, ses mains serrant ses hanches l'étaient tout autant. Il imprimait leurs formes sur la peau pâle du jeune Malfoy.

Il fit quelques va-et-viens lents, cherchant dans quel sens il procurait le plus de sensations à son amant. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il avait trouvé la bonne position, et qu'il estima que le Serpentard s'était un tant soit peu à sa taille, il décida de passer aux choses sérieuse.

Il mit Malfoy sur le dos et se leva au pied du lit. Il demanda à la Salle de surélever celui-ci, afin que Draco soit à la bonne hauteur. Enfin, il commença. Il attrapa les cuisses de Draco pour les écarter tout en les massant violemment. Le blond avait séché les minuscules larmes qui lui étaient montées, dignité Malfoy oblige. Mais il sentait que d'autres allaient monter.

Sven eu un sourire carnassier et tira sur les cuisses de Malfoy, l'empalant sur son sexe imposant. Malfoy cria. Sven entama un rapide mouvement de va et viens, ponctué des cris de douleur de Draco. Sa prostate maltraitée evoyais non-stop des décharges de plaisir au blond. Tout en pilonnant l'anus du Serpentard, Sven posa une main sur le sexe de Draco qui sentit un courant chaud puis froid. Surpris, il lança un regard interrogateur et larmoyant à Sven.

- Comme tu risque de jouir avant moi, et que je m'ennuierai si tu perdais ton excitation, j'ai fait que tout tes orgasmes soit retenu jusqu'à ce que je l'ai décidé.

Draco s'apprêtait à protester lorsque Sven se renfonça d'un coup avec plus de brutalité que jamais, lui arrachant un simple cri. Sven se retira alors et rebaissa, par la pensée, le niveau du lit. Puis il poussa Draco au milieu de ce dernier afin de continuer cette nuit démoniaque.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà pour cette première partie. Il y en aura peut-être deux ou trois en tout. Comme un gros OS. En plusieurs fois... Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Si c'est le cas, une petite review ça me fera hyper plaisir. Vous pouvez aussi aimer et follower. Plus j'ai de review plus j'écrit vite. A très bientôt tout le monde!


End file.
